


Detroit: Become Human (No Wonders)

by ChloeMeyers



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMeyers/pseuds/ChloeMeyers
Summary: This story is a Detroit: Become Human fanfiction. The line follows Chloe Ashley Meyers, Connor and Hank Anderson after the events of the Revolution. The androids had gained their desired freedom but without any law, human protesters are still on a rampage. Deviancy hasn't been fully stopped yet and some feel the burning desire to destroy the three based on their previous actions and because they would stand in their way to achieve their goal. But who exactly are 'they' and what do they want to accomplish?





	Detroit: Become Human (No Wonders)

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that Chloe Ashley Meyers is my own character I created for this fiction and world. There will probably be other characters who didn't actually appear in Detroit: Become Human, but they will only be android models or simply just people from the story, street, police department...etc. to keep the story going.

**Nov 15th, 2038 — 08:25 PM**

The snow was getting heavier and heavier as the days progressed. It seemed as if an unknown force just wanted to punish both races by bringing the temperature as far down as possible ever since the androids have gained their 'freedom'.

Chloe had been sitting silently on the couch, a soft, red blanket covering her lap to keep her warm in the bizarre weather. A book lied forgotten on her thighs, keeping her company as she stared at the flat screen of the television. The page folded slightly where she had left her index finger pushing against the painted black fonts of the current chapter. Even though there were different devices she could read on, she preferred real books over pads. The scent and the crepitation of the pages as she turned them one by one could get her immersed quicker than anything else. This time though, she had to stop. Her eyes wandered onto the screen as soon as her mind picked up on the incoherent and agressive yelling coming from the speakers. 

The News showed a corrupted image of an adroid, taken down by frantic protesters in Detroit. They had cardboard signs hanging around their necks with the words _**'NOT HUMAN'**_ and _**'THEY CAN BE REBOOTED, HUMANS CANNOT'**_ freshly painted on. Most of them were busy kicking around fallen body parts and fragments of the defeated machine, while the rest shouted obscure profanities and tried to explain very aggressively how and why human and android lives couldn't be compared to each other. The camera tilted downwards, showing the sea of thousand legs and between them anyone could see the whiteish limb, laying there, forgotten. The cameraman zoomed in on the head of the damaged android. You could see it's eyes widen in fear and the LED on it's temple burn in a vibrant red color. Blue blood dripped down from it's face onto the concrete. Where it fell into the snow, the substance turned ocean blue in an instant and spread like a disease. It's mouth opened and closed as if it was crying out for someone to help. It's arm on the ground reached out one last time before it's face turned expressionless while the LED vibrated threateningly as a detonating bomb until finally the light faded with the 'life' from it's being.  
  
Chloe switched the channel. Her hand unconsciously wandered to the corners of her eyes to squeeze it. She could already feel tears burning through her ducts. She had enough of this whole _android hate_ what has been going on ever since the first models were released to the public. Even though she was human herself she sympathized with the androids. She was on the other side and has been since the quarrel broke out. It was pretty obvious. Deviants developed self-consciousness thus leading to self-defence, triggered by extreme stress and experiences. Most androids became _deviants_ themselves because either their caretaker or someone else had put them in dangerous or harmful situations. Obviously if humans weren't the shitheads they usually were, none of this would have happened. Chloe never even understood how this was fair. Humans create something clever, something that has the capacity to change the world, to make it a better place and out of their own behaviour and acts this creation 'malfunctions' thus making humanity think that the only reasonable option would be to exterminate it and make it as it had never even happened. Just like they do with corpses. They dig a hole, they bury them, and then they forget about them. Simple as that, right? She could already feel a knot tie in her stomach. She felt like she could actually throw up. The only ones that would have ever needed to be put in their places were their own kind! And it has been confirmed many times throughout history.

Chloe was pulled back from her frustrating thoughts by the sound of her phone ringing and buzzing on the coffee table. She watched it dance around for a bit then managed to push herself to pick it up after the fourth loop. She felt really tired. She didn't even check the screen for who it was, just accepted the call.  
  
"Hello?" she answered dreamily. She was still agitated by her thoughts and the bad weather made her feel sleepy and weak. For a second she was taken aback by her own voice. It didn't just sound like someone who was tired. She sounded sick and this made her wanna make a rewind and take the call again with a little bit more energy.  
  
"Hello, Chloe. It's Connor."  
  
"Connor?" she asked and that rush of adrenaline hit her hard like a slap. Chloe perked up immediately. She kneeled up on her seat, the book she had been holding slid down on the soft material of the blanket as she put her hand to her mouth. She looked around the room with only her eyes, not moving her head as if she had been paralised by a ghost that had just emerged from her closet. "H-How did you get my number?"  
  
"It's not really necessary. If you consider the fact that I was sent by CyberLife to assist the Detroit City Police Department in various cases such as investigating and dealing with deviant androids, it shouldn't be a surprise to know more than just your name or what you like and dislike. Besides we know each other for a while now so it should be okay. I guess...?"  
  
"Connor, don't you ever get tired?"  
  
"No," he said. There was silence on the other end for a minute — Connor was probably thinking about whether he could or could not get tired and what could be actually considered tired at all according to his definitions. "No, I don't really..."  
  
"It was a rhetorical question." Chloe said, a cringy laugh escaping her lips. "Seriously, where did you get it? Did you really just pull it out from your data base?"  
  
"If I wanna be really honest with you, I am at Lieutenant Anderson's place and I saw it on his desk." he answered. He then stopped once again. "But I do have it in my data, just in case."

"Ah, of course." The girl laughed at the android's slip. Now he couldn't even deny that he was snooping around at Hank Anderson's place, _**again**_. She sighed. When was the last time she'd seen Hank? Okay, probably no more than a few days but after all that happened, she would have been glad to see him in the flesh. She had left him voice messages but he never replied. At least knowing that Connor was over there, not panicking, it reassured her that Hank was just fine. Chloe relaxed from her position and sat back on her legs. "So, Connor? Why did you call me?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you could come over? I'm almost finished at Lieutenant's. I just need to get him to bed but it's not an easy task, really." he sighed. Chloe could hear Hank protesting against Connor in the background pretty violently. She could tell both of them were struggling for their own goals. "He's hard to reason with when he's drunk."  
  
"Tell me about it." Chloe laughed. She looked at the clock on her desk. It read 8:45 PM. Jesus! Was it really this late already? "Okay, Connor. I need to go now if I wanna be over in a few minutes."  
  
"Sure." he said. The girl could tell he was smiling through ragged breaths. "I'll open the front door for you so you can come in."  
  
"Wait, what?" the girl yelped. "Connor! Don't tell me that you've broken into Hank's house, again!"  
  
"Chloe, I know we've talked about this but considering his abilities to even stand, I doubt this is an important question!"  
  
"Fine!" she sighed. She wondered if Connor would ever break into her house if she didn't pick up her phone or didn't answer the door. Honestly? She thought it would surely happen. She shook her head. She definetely had to talk to Connor about this."Alright, then! I'll be over soon. Until then, good luck with Hank."  
  
"Thank you for your sympathy."  
  
And with that Chloe ended the call. She jumped up from her seat and threw the book aside onto the couch. It landed without a sound. The blanket was way too soft to let it make any kind of noise. The petite female then skipped over to the staircase and quickly went up into her room. Humming a song from a radio she had heard in the previous days she managed to succesfully fish out a matching bra and an underwear from her drawer to go with. She threw them onto the bed without even looking and skipped over to her closet. With a firm push she opened the doors revealing a spaceous room with neatly folded and hanged clothes, shoes, bags and many more. Looking around just made her heart beat a thousand times faster. She was happy to be able to see Connor and Hank again. Calling and texting just wasn't the same. It never excited her as much as the meetings. And now she just felt like a school girl who fell in love for the first time. This feeling was intense, taking over her whole body. She wanted to get dressed as soon as possible and not only for this, but it was weird to her how Connor could deal with Hank once in the past. How bad was the situation now that he couldn't?


End file.
